memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Jem'Hadar
The following is a list of unnamed Jem'Hadar. AR-558 soldiers These Jem'Hadar soldiers attempted to recapture a valuable communication array that was on the planet AR-558 and could be used to tap into Dominion communications. The first front were holograms. After Lieutenant Nadia Larkin, , and Nog spied on their camp several dozens soldiers tapped into a trap, getting killed by "Houdinis". The surviving Jem'Hadar attacked the Starfleet officers but lost this battle. ( ) File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 13.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 14.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Jem'Hadar on AR-558 15.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' Cardassia Prime guard This guard was stationed at a Dominion barracks on Cardassia Prime in 2375. After Elim Garak infiltrated the barracks and planted a bomb, the guard stopped him before he could escape. Damar confronted the guard about his treatment of a Cardassian citizen. The guard trained his weapon at Damar, ordering him to surrender, but was shot and killed by Kira Nerys. ( ) Cardassia Prime soldier This Jem'Hadar soldier was stationed on Cardassia Prime in 2375. He and another soldier intercepted Damar and Garak on their way back from meeting with some other members of the Cardassian Resistance. Both Jem'Hadar were killed by Kira Nerys, who was disguised as a Breen at the time. ( ) Cardassia Prime soldiers These three soldiers were part of the security detachment which invaded the house of Mila in 2375, and were responsible for her death. They, along with two Cardassian soldiers assisting them, subsequently located Kira Nerys, Legate Damar, and Elim Garak in the cellar and were ordered to execute the fugitives. Before they could do so, however, two of the Jem'Hadar were killed the two Cardassian soldiers turn rebels. One of the Cardassian soldiers was killed by the remaining Jem'Hadar First, but was himself shot by the remaining Cardassian, Ekoor, in retaliation for the destruction of Lakarian City. ( ) File:Jem'Hadar guard 1 2375.jpg|''Played by Kane Hodder'' File:Jem'Hadar guard 2 2375.jpg|''Played by Christopher Halsted'' Deep Space 9 boarding party Several Jem'Hadar troops boarded Deep Space 9 along with Gul Dukat, Weyoun, Damar after the Dominion captured the station in late 2373. ( ) Defiant boarding party These soldiers boarded the and captured the crew who wanted to establish contact with the Founders. ( ) Dominion Headquarters guards These two Jem'Hadar guards were stationed at the Dominion Headquarters where Worf and Ezri Dax were held as prisoners in 2375. They guarded the two prisoners out of their cell at orders of Damar who then shot the two guards and assisted Dax and Worf in their escape. ( ) File:Jem'Hadar at Dominion headquarters 1.jpg|''Played by Mark Riccardi'' File:Jem'Hadar at Dominion headquarters 2.jpg|''Played by Steve Danton'' Dominion surrender attendees These two ' Jem'Hadar' accompanied the Female Changeling when she surrendered and signed a peace treaty with the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) Dukat's guard When Gul Dukat traveled to Deep Space 9 in connection to Tekeny Ghemor's impending death, he was accompanied by two guards, one Cardassian and one Jem'Hadar. ( ) Internment Camp 371 personnel Omet'iklan's soldiers These Jem'Hadar soldiers were transported aboard the without their weapons, after their ship was attacked by rebel Jem'Hadar. The rebels were trying to repair an Iconian gateway and use it for themselves, which would allow them and other Jem'Hadar that join them to take over the Dominion in less than a year. ( ) Rebels These rebels were trying to repair an Iconian gateway and use it for themselves, which would allow them and other Jem'Hadar that join them to take over the Dominion in less than a year. They attacked Deep Space 9 and a force of Jem'Hadar sent to hunt them down. They were killed by a combined force of Deep Space Nine personnel and Jem'Hadar soldiers. ( ) File:Vandros IV surface.jpg|Three Jem'Hadar Rebels guarding the ziggurat File:Vandros IV Gateway.jpg|Two Jem'Hadar Rebels guarding the gateway Soldier on Bopak III This soldier was under the command of Goran'Agar, who had freed himself of his need for Ketracel-white. Dr. Bashir was unable to cure the soldier or the rest of the regiment of the addiction. The soldier may have been killed by Goran'Agar so he would not suffer from withdrawal symptoms. ( ) Soldiers on Torga IV These soldiers were led by Kilana, a Vorta, to rescue a wounded Founder from a Dominion ship that crashed on Torga IV in early 2373. The Jem'Hadar soldiers, having failed to save the Founder, committed suicide soon after. ( ) Terok Nor personnel Youth This young Jem'Hadar was found by Quark in a cargo bay of salvage he had purchased from Rionoj. At first he was a baby, and Commander Sisko and Dr. Bashir did not know its species. Within three days, the baby became a teenager. When it was revealed that the child was a Jem'Hadar, Odo took on the task of trying to educate and teach him to control his violent nature. He was not successful as the child became very aggressive and belligerent. Starfleet intended to transfer the child so that they could study him. The boy refused, stole a phaser and demanded that he be released so he could join his own kind. Odo persuaded Sisko to let him go, and Odo took the child back to the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) nl:Naamloze Jem'Hadar Unnamed Jem'Hadar Jem'Hadar, Unnamed